I Knew Beatrix Potter
by gabandxena4eva
Summary: Pretty much a little bit of smut that I may keep going with or may just leave as is. Myka/H.G. pairing please review


Warning: This is pretty much a straight up smut piece. If you're not into that or it is illegal for you to read, please move on and find something more to your tastes. May have a sequel.

"She was in what?" Helena laughed until she spared a glance over at the abashed Myka and attempted, but failed at stifling her amusement. She almost had herself under control until Pete started up the story again.

"Yea, H.G. picture this. Myka in a dominatrix outfit like leather corset and all."

Claudia always attempting to keep the peace recalled that Pete was wearing a skirt which made him back off Myka for the moment. She was beet red. Helena reached out and put her arm around Myka pulling her close. She held on a moment longer that would have been comforting for just friends. They looked at one other out of the corners of their eyes then moved apart. Claudia caught the look but tried not to notice for her friends' sake.

The gang had all gathered together to catch Helena up on what had happened at the Warehouse while she had been suck in what Pete had started calling her Pokeball. It caught on quick with Claudia and had become the more common term for the sphere. They had been gathered in the library. Artie and Leena had long since gone to bed and from the look in Pete's eyes he was about ready to crash. After finishing up the story of the online RPG everyone had gone to bed but Myka and Helena. They exchanged a glance before looking away.

"Well I think I'm about ready for bed too." Myka didn't feel ready for bed. In fact every fiber of her body seemed to be on edge. Just before she got up Helena grabbed her hand.

"She was a fascinating woman you know. Very strange but she shared an interest with me in biology."

Myka had no idea what she was talking about. "And who was that?"

"Why Beatrix. A very different sort of girl but a nice change from the monotony of Victorian women." She sat back with a smile and release Myka. "I believe you mention bed darling and I would dream to detain you a second longer."

"Why don't you come sit with me for a while?" Mkya was desperate to be with Helena, even if it was only sitting beside her. "I've just got you back, I'm not going to bed while you are still awake. I have the rest of my life to sleep."

"If you insist. I don't want to make you tired tomorrow but I would never reject an offer of your company."

"Completely sure. Besides you've spent all night listening to our stories, now you tell me some of yours."

They made their way upstairs and sat on Myka's bed. Helena spent hours recalling her adventures of Warehouse 12 and even before, from when she was doing research for all of her famous works. She was just finishing a story of how she had retrieved an artifact from India that had allowed the British Empire to conquer the subcontinent.

"Is there anything you haven't done? I thought I had really gotten out and seen the world but you did it before the invention of airplanes. I cannot imagine spending all that time on a boat to Australia."

"Well, there is one thing that I haven't done." She leaned over and caught Myka's mouth on hers. She only had time to sigh a soft oh before Helena had drawn her in close and locked her lips against hers. Her tongue brushed against her lips which Myka readily gave. Helena was an experienced kisser and the simple act made her entire body quiver. At some point Helena had leaned over and pushed Myka bad into the bed. She didn't notice until she felt the writing lying on top of her.

She wasted no time in unbuttoning Myka's shirt. It feel away as Helena's lips and tongue moved down, pausing briefly on her collarbone. She then moved on to Myka's breast. It only took her breath to get Myka's nipples to harden, but she did not leave it there. Through her bra she softly kissed each one and then began to suck on them. Helena used the time to unhook the bra and paused only long enough to remove it. Once her hand were free they moved down.

Her fingers went to the button on Myka's jeans. Here she stopped and looked up into the agents eyes. She found herself at a loss for words she Myka simply nodded and Helena continued. Soon Myka was completely naked beneath her. Her fingers brushed Myka's smooth mound.

"Hmmm is this the style today. I shall make a note of it." Myka almost laughed at her accent but saw the look in Helena's eyes and stopped the laugh in her throat. She brushed a lock of raven hair behind her ear. "However you are I will love you anyway."

This was all the encouragement Helena needed to plunge her fingers into the sweet wetness. Myka gasped so Helena quickly covered her mouth to silence the sound. As much as she would love to make Myka scream she knew her partner was not ready to make everyone aware of whatever would develop between them. She was extremely wet and Helena found it easy to add a second and third finger.

Despite keeping Myka's mouth occupied with her own, small moans were escaping. She hoped everyone was in bed or they would be sure to hear it. It did not take long to find Myka's rhythm. It only took a few strokes before she felt her lover tighten and then release. Immediately she took her into her arms and kissed her on the forehead. For a few moments they just laid there.

"So, what are we now?"

"That love, is for the morning. Now sleep it is well past two and I know you do not what to explain my you were up all night." Myka smiled and the two soon feel asleep in each other's arms.

In the hallway Claudia stood mouth gaping open. She knew something was going but she didn't know how far it had gone. She was happy for her friends but catching them doing that was not something she had been expecting. She turned to go back to bed and saw Pete standing in the doorway of his room. He shrugged and smiled placing a finger over his lips. Claudia nodded and went back to bed.


End file.
